


Here, There be Dragons

by WolfRune20855



Series: Ever After Parents [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, mentions of Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: Grace, Marian, and Dashing attend Red and Bad's wedding.





	

"We are not having a dragon at our wedding!"

"She's not just a dragon!" Grace shouted, "She's my friend!"

It was the same argument that they'd been having for the past months. During her months in captivity, Grace had grown rather fond of the dragon that had kidnapped her, going on adventures and exploring together. Evermore, as the dragon was named, had become a close friend. It was only natural for Grace to want to invite her to her wedding.

Dashing thought otherwise.

"Do you know what my mother would do to me if a dragon showed up at our wedding? And not just any dragon, the dragon that kidnapped my bride!"

"For the last time," Grace said, "she didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

"I'm aware of this fact," Dashing said, taking a seat on the loveseat, "But my mother isn't. If she, or my father, found out that there was no actual kidnapping or rescuing involved, she would burst into flames."

Grace chuckled at the thought of Queen Charming bursting into flames. Dashing glared at her. "It's not funny."

"Actually," Grace said, "It kind of is."

Dashing grinned. "It is, isn't it?"

Grace nodded and sat down next to her fiance. "This is all so hard." Grace rested her head on Dashing's shoulder. "How about we just elope?"

"How about you two get off of my loveseat?" Grace stuck her tongue out at Marian, who was standing before her wearing...Was that a dress? Why was Marian wearing a dress? Marian groaned. "Honestly, you two are going to make us late for the wedding. Need I remind you that we were the _only_ people invited?"

"That's not true," Dashing said, "Robin was invited." Grace watched her friend's face, trying to discern any true reaction at the mention of her destiny. Marian showed none. She slung her quiver over her back, ruining the red dress that Grace had loaned her. They had both decided to wear red-to honor the bride.

"Are you coming?" Marian asked, standing by the door. Grace hopped up, quickly followed by Dashing.

"Don't think that we're done with this discussion."

Dashing huffed. "Of course not."

Grace grinned in response and followed Marian out the door.

* * *

 

Grace glanced around the venue, if she could call it that. Unlike the castles and churches that Grace had been forced to visit over the past month, Red and Bad were getting married in the forest, with the trees and night sky over their heads. The officiator that they had found was none other that Giles Grimm. Grace wondered how they had managed to find him and make him swear to keep their union a secret.

"I honestly don't know what took them this long," Marian muttered to Grace, "It's been three years since we graduated."

"Some people like to wait," Grace whispered back.

"And some people like to go off galavanting with dragons." Grace felt her cheeks heat at her friend's remark. It wasn't like she'd had much of a choice. After a year of nothing happening, her parents had been ready to lock her in a tower and throw away the key. There had even been talk of hiring a griffin. Evermore had been her way out.

Grace's undoubtedly witty remark was cut off by the entrance of Red. Grace could honestly say that she'd never seen the girl look more beautiful. She was beaming. Literally beaming.

Red walked down the aisle, or what they were calling the aisle, with her bouquet in hand, wearing a simple black dress with a red cape that was nothing like the miles of fluffy white lace that Grace would be stuffed into. She smiled shyly at Bad, who had managed to scrounge up a suit, even if it did look a little worn.

Dashing took her hand as they began reciting their vows and gave it a small squeeze. Grace glanced at him with a smile, than briefly at Marian, who was looking at the two with a sort of longing. Right. Marian didn't have anyone. Not in the sense that the rest of them did. Robin hadn't even bothered to show up. He'd been too busy elsewhere to show up to their friends' wedding.

"The day that we first spoke," Bad Wolf said, looking at Red with nothing short of pure adoration in his eyes, "I followed you into the forest, and you shot me with an arrow. I knew that I should have been enraged and threatened you, but the expression of pure shock on your face made me pause. And when that shock transformed into determination, I could not help but laugh.

That homecoming when Robin asked me to go with the group I did not even hesitate. You were my arch enemy, you were a full head shroter than me, you were only sixteen, yet you didn't even flinch when I bared my teeth.

When we finally escaped, to sit under the stars where no one else could see us, I realized that I was falling in love with you, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Trust me when I say that I tried, but nothing would change. My heart has been yours, Red, since the day that you struck it with that arrow, and it will be yours for the rest of time. They say that Cupid isn't real, and that his arrows are just a myth, but that arrow must have been magical, for I know that you are."

Red's eyes were glistening. She smiled up at Bad, looking like she was ready to devour him then and there. Instead, she pulled a piece of paper from the folds of her cape. "When I first met you, Bad Wolf, I was horrified. I may not have shown it, but I was. It surprised me that you made me laugh, that you were a joker. My friends always said that I would need a man who could make me laugh until I cried. I think, that I have found that man."

"You're talking about me, right?" Bad asked.

Red giggled. "Yes, Bad. I'm talking about you."

Bad Wolf grinned then, before swooping down to kiss Red. Grace heard Dashing sigh beside her, ever the romantic. Red and Bad turned to their friends. Congratulations were given, before Bad and Red disappeared for the night, leaving the three of them alone.

"That was nice," Marian said, sitting on the forest ground. Really Marian? For the love of all things good and pure, that dress was designer. It had cost Grace a fortune. Instead of saying anything, Grace just sat down next to her in her own designer dress.

"Yes," she said, "It was." She glanced up at Dashing. "We could do that."

Dashing shook his head. "No we couldn't." Grace nodded, because he was right. They were royals. Certain things were expected from them that weren't from others like Red, Bad, Marian, and even Robin.

"We're still inviting Evermore."

"We'll see about that."

Beside her, Marian laughed. "Don't even bother, Dash," she said, "We both know that if Grace really wants something, she'll go all spoiled princess and get her way. Or she'll do the hair thing."

"What hair thing?" Dashing asked.

Marian's eyes widened as Grace shook her head. "Interesting," she said. She stood up abruptly. "Wow, look at the time. I really must be going. People to put in jail, bounties to collect. I'll be seeing you."

"What's she talking about?" Dashing asked as Marian fled the scene.

"I have no idea," Grace said innocently.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll pretend that I believe you," Dashing said, "And..."

"And?"

"I'll even invite Evermore to the wedding. Let's just make sure not to tell my mother that she's a dragon until it's too late."

"Agreed."

"Good." Dashing offered her his arm. Grace accepted it and was hoisted up.

"This is going to be one of the boringest weddings in the history of weddings," Grace said as they exited the forest.

Dashing smiled. "Well, it is a Charming wedding."

"I suppose you're right," Grace agreed, "At least there will be dragons at this one. It will make it much better."


End file.
